Shatter the Broken
by Zoe Maddox
Summary: Ahsoka Tano moved on without the Order. She survived. She thrived. She escaped the fate of the Jedi. But did it really do good for her? She asks that question everyday. Even though she breathes, she can't quite live without being whole. And what is she missing? Rex. Sequel to 'When Even the Closest Turn Away'.
1. New Person, Same Heart

Hey everyone! Here is the much awaited sequel to 'When Even the Closest Turn Away'. If you have no idea what that is, you have to read that before you read this or you will be very confused. Click here and then come back: s/9551603/1/When-Even-the-Closest-Turn-Away Now that's clear, here it is. Remember to leave just a quick review!

Enjoy!

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shatter the Broken

Chapter One: New Person, Same Heart

Anakin… Rex… The clones chasing me and shooting me with a thousand stuns… The rain making the metal slick… Thunder shaking me to the bone… Dropping my shoto… Running from the people I trusted…

I sit up, gasping. Being barred from the Jedi Order and running from everyone just so I could breathe another day had never left me. The dreams haunted me from day one. For a while the dreams went away… and worse things came along to replace them. Jedi, some just familiar faces, others, friends and respected Masters, were in pain, dying. Darkness clouded the Force to a point where I went for weeks without using the Force.

I look to the time. Pulling the soft blanket off, I stand and begin to dress. An often asked question lingers in my mind: Do I wish I could have come back to the Order? There are days where the answer is yes. But it doesn't matter because there isn't even an Order anymore.

I should feel lucky for surviving Order 66. Before, just after I left the Order, I would see the some of the clones once in a while and it was reassuring to know there were other Jedi out there. I was starting to hear about other groups of Jedi that did not believe in the Order's decision to help in the War. But now… to know that I'm the last Jedi… it's hard.

The change between a luxurious Temple and the Lower Levels of Coruscant was tough. I will admit that I got into some tight corners. Nothing I couldn't handle. What had I told Rex? Oh yes. I told him that I wanted to see the Republic. The real Republic. The fracking bantha fodder 'real' Republic. Sometimes I question why I had to watch clone after clone die. Was it worth it? The Republic is a scary place to be even with two lightsaber on your belt.

I saved up my credits and finally bought my passage to some tiny planet in the Gordian Reach. Yes, Shili was my first thought. Home. I only have a faint memory of my parents. But what could I tell them? I was a failed Jedi? No, no, I wasn't even ready to face the truth, let alone others. So a nice isolated planet sounded perfect for reflection and healing.

I step into the refresher to do my make-up and clean my face. For a second, I see a young Ahsoka staring me back in the mirror. But the illusion is gone. I sigh. I look exactly like my adult version that I was visited by my future me on Mortis, except I no longer wear my Padawan beads or proudly sport my lightsabers. I wear a light, loose navy blue shirt and tan cloth pants with simple flats. It's typical Barisoni style.

Barison is the planet I bought my way to. It's a water world along the Feena Run in the Gordian Reach. It supplies fish, seafood, and kelp to worlds in the Back Reach. The farmers and fishers live on floating cities on giant wooden platforms. I joined a small city called Arisi. Arisi is special because none of the native species, Barisoni, actually live on the city. It's mostly humanoid species.

I have my own little house in a little community with a small lagoon in the center. I work at small stand that makes and sells simple clothing made by finely woven kelp. Some days I can convince myself that I have adapted and that I have embraced this life. But the Ahsoka inside of me knows it's a lie. That I will never fully let go of the Force's embrace. I know that I endanger every person on Arisi because of my gift. But I haven't used my gift or lightsabers in at least three years.

I walk into the small shop to see Jis has beaten me. His mother runs the shop, so he helps unload and pack things up. He's an orange Twi'lek, young, strong, and handsome. It's hard not to hear the whispers on the street about him. And he won't have any of them. He wants me. He is relentless, always flirting and teasing…

I left the Jedi Order fourteen years ago. There is never a day I don't think about _him. _I can still feel his lips on my face. I dream his dream of a little farm and a family. It was totally the will of the Force when I told him that we meet again. The Force does not lie. My hands plead to touch his face, to trace his jawline…

I touch my fingers to my forehead and then lift them up to the skies.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you like the start! School starts on Monday so I'm to try to get as many of these in before it will be impossible!

Leave just a quick review!

Thank you!

Zoe Maddox


	2. The Shattered Future

I have to say that there is nothing better than coming home from a very long week back to school and being able to escape to a different galaxy as a Togruta who holds the heart of an absolutely adorable clone trooper. This story is going to take a while to finish because of school, just warning you now. But I'm still happy to write for some truly amazing fans!

Enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Two: The Shattered Future

I feel an arm wrap around my middle, pulling me up to a muscular chest. I drop the garment I'm sewing to the ground. For a second, I allow myself to pretend that Rex is holding me. Jis's lips caress my neck roughly. I rip away from him and punch him in the side of the face. He steps away and rubs his newly formed bruises.

"What was that for?" Jis asks, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

I fetch my fallen project from the ground and turn to face him.

"Why do you think?" I say, my voice thick in sarcasm.

"Come on, baby. You know you want me. We could slip away and be back before Mom knows we're gone…" he says in a very suggestive voice as he pulls me towards him.

"Shut up."

I push him away from me and grab my supplies basket. I guess I'll be finishing work at home. Jis has become more and more violent in the last few weeks, especially when his mother leaves. I leave the shop and run until I make it to my house. I unlock the door quickly and slam it shut and lock it behind me. As soon as the lock clicks on, I slide down the door into the fetal position and begin to cry.

Warm tears stream down my cheeks and onto my pants. I try to muffle my whimpering, but soon sounds of pure agony echo across my small living room. When will his amber eyes meet mine again? Why did the Force have to rip us apart? A familiar aching feeling churns my stomach into a unrecognizable puddle of pain. My chest rattles with sobs as I lay down onto the hard wood ground.

I wake up on the ground, my face covered in dried tears. I sit up and cough. Why did I break down like that? It's not like me at all. I'm strong. Not a Jedi, but maybe something better. I wipe my face off and redo my make-up. I won't let Jis scare me off. I'm going to the Market to buy something for dinner.

The setting sun shines brightly in my eyes as I make my way to the Market. It's right off the Main Docks. Fresh seafood of every kind fills the baskets of the stands. Other food items fill the air with odd smells that somehow combine into an appetizing scent. Other eager citizens sell jewelry, shoes, medicine, paper, tech, and on and on. Usually the merchants visit during the Lunar Festival and again for the Solar Festival. The Solar Fest is next week and Nia has been working me double time with orders from many excited girls for dresses and for trading.

I pick up some lesser fruits and small fish. After paying, I wander over to the clothing part of the Market. I have been weaving my own dress for the Solar Fest and this is the best place for inspiration. Kelp can be woven in many different ways, thicknesses, and styles. Nia has taught me many ways, but obviously I have much to learn.

I make a simple dinner of fish, bread, and fruit. I carry my plate and unfinished garment from the shop to a small, quiet courtyard with small plants and a fountain. I eat slowly and methodically, like a droid. What am I going to do about Jis? I want to still stay on Nia's good side. Maybe I can actually let Jis into my life… I shake my head. No. Rex is waiting for me somewhere.

I finish my dinner and reach over to my basket just to tip it over. All of my things go rolling out, including my dress for the Solar Festival. I sit irritated for a second. Do I dare? I do. I raise my hand and concentrate. I fail the first time to pick it up, but the second time it floats lazily towards me. I clench my teeth and the silvery garment flies into my hand. I smile. The Force feels so good… but brings back such hurtful memories.

Suddenly I hear a gasp. My smile sinks off my face. A small child in an outfit similar to mine steps out from behind a plant. Mirialan, with striking blue eyes and simply braided brown hair, by the looks of it. My breath catches. She looks exactly like Barriss.

At first I was angry. Barriss, my best friend, framing me for a crime I didn't do. Talking away my life. And my friends. And the Order's trust. But she changed me into something different. Someone strong with and without the Force. She saved me from Order 66. With the years I've had to reflect on what happened, I believe what Barriss was trying to say is right. The Jedi were no longer peacekeepers. They were becoming something the Jedi are not. But the way she tried to say it was wrong. If I would have been in a different position, I believe I wouldn't have been who Barriss framed her crime on. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You can do it too?" the small child says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do what?" Maybe I can distract her. Confuse her.

"The Power." She squeezes her eyes closed tightly. She points her hand at my empty cup. Slowly but surely, it rises up into the air.

My mouth drops open. A Force sensitive child? I have a sudden urge to clutch this precious thing to my chest.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" I question.

"I'm Keio Vuzi. We just moved to Arisi from…" she struggles to remember. "A place with no water."

We stare at each other for a moment before she speaks again.

"Who are you? Are you like me?"

I sigh. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm like you. I have the Force, what you call the Power, and you and I are bad. The Empire will kill us I they know we have this power. I'm going to teach you something and you have to promise me that you won't do this, or mention this to anyone."

Her knowing eyes sparkle a thousand years old. "I promise."

"I'm going to teach you the ways of the Force."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

What do you think? Is Ahsoka taking a good or bad risk? Remember to leave a little bit of lovin' down below in the review section. Thank you! It helps to motivate me to write!

Thank you!

~Zoe Maddox

P.S. I don't own Star Wars, but I'm still working on it.


	3. As It Was Or As It Is?

Hey everyone! I'm back with Ahsoka and her Force sensitive child. Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave your ideas and some lovin' in the comment section.

Enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Three: As It Was Or As It Is?

Keio growls loudly in frustration. Her hands are stretched to a pile of fallen cups.

"Take a deep breath, KeKe. Become one with the Force and concentrate solely on the cups." I say.

Keio's face softens with her eyes closed. She takes several deep breaths before she stretches her hands back to the air. Suddenly, all seven of the odd shaped and colored cups rise slowly and begin to turn and whirl in the air into intricate patterns and forms. Then they each lower to the ground like feathers from tallest to shortest. Keio's eyes shoot open, eager to know how she did.

I can hardly keep my jaw from dropping. It took me forever to be able to properly use the Force on a lightsaber, let alone what Keio just did. It makes me smile to think of myself as one of those gruff Jedi Masters. I dreamed of having my own Padawan, maybe a feisty little Togruta like myself. When I left, those dreams faded. But, look at me now, with my own little 'Padawan'.

"Very good, KeKe. You adapted to the Force beautifully and you have amazing control." I say in my best Master voice.

"Really!? What's tomorrow?" Keio smiles eagerly.

I smile a secretive smile, "Meditation. And, maybe lightsabers."

Keio squeals. When I showed her the books on Jedi, she was drawn to lightsabers like any youngling. We had been training for a week. It is the Solar Fest, so the festivities start at sunset, and the whole city sleeps the day away unless you are a fisherman's servant, like Keio's mother. Aqi Vuzi is setting up with the fisherman for the festivities. Instead of sleeping, Keio and I train.

"When do you have to leave for the Festival?" Keio asks.

"Ten minutes." I say, glancing up at the clock.

Keio looks a little sad. I have to work at the stand for only a bit and then I can enjoy myself. But Aqi has to work the whole night so Keio has to go home.

"Want to come to the Fest with me?" I ask.

Her face lights up and a stunning smile spreads across her face. She is going to be truly beautiful when she grows up. She is so attached to me. I'm not sure if it's because we share a gift or because I'm her first true friend. Maybe both.

"Let me get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!" She says and starts carrying the cups to the kitchen.

Tonight I'm wearing the dress I've been weaving for months. It's long and beautiful and flowing. The fabric is mystic silver. It makes me look like I'm wearing moonlight. A simple pink teardrop pendant hangs around my neck. What am I missing? Suddenly, as if on impulse, I pull my bed out of place and find the small metal box under a loose board. It is un-findable except by the owner. I type the code in and scan my finger prints before I use the Force to open the box. Inside lay my lightsabers and my Padawan beads, along with a few other items that link me to my past. I carefully lift out my Padawan beads and wrap them around my wrist. I hide the forbidden box and examine my appearance.

My 'bracelet' not only is a rebel act, it proclaims my reunion to the Force. I rub the cool beads and sigh. Perfect.

Keio gasps when I walk back into the main area. I realize she doesn't have something to wear. I rush back to my closet and take a brilliant blue piece of cloth and a simple shell necklace. I wrap the cloth into a sari like garment onto Keio. It matches her eyes. Then I place the shell around her neck and suddenly I see Rex and I and our little but well worked farm and two little children standing with us.

I bite my lip to stop a tear from rolling down my cheek.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It is so odd to be back into the Force. I have forgotten how to shield myself from everyone's thoughts and feelings. When we walked into the Market, which was already filled with brightly dressed people and bustling stands, the impact of everyone's everything affected both Keio and I.

"It's okay, KeKe. Just concentrate on yourself." I murmured as I picked her up and prop her on my hip.

Now we are wandering around the packed Market, listening to the odd music and smelling the many foods filling the air with a million scents. We finally make our way to the dance floor. KeKe and I sway to the rhythm of the music together. Sometimes we are together, twirling around and laughing like little girls, other times we dance by ourselves, in our own world.

At one point, Keio goes to see her mother. I dance with a few random people, nothing serious. Until Jis comes along. He should be helping at the stand, but what am I really expecting? He wears dark blue, making his orange skin stand out. One of his hands takes its place on my hip while the other takes my hand as he leads me around the dance floor.

"Nice dress, sweetie. Is this the one you've been working on so fervently for the last few months?" He asks a smug smile on his lips.

"What?" I ask, confused. "How did you know?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It really looks exquisite." Then he kisses me before I can react. I stand there in shock for a second before I rip away from him.

"Oh, come on, baby. Give it up for a night and enjoy yourself. You know you want to." He says, reaching for me again.

_'If it was Rex…'_

"You wish!" I say, and turn away to find Keio.

We spend the rest of the night walking around and tasting small treats and trying on sashes and necklaces. I carry Keio until she drifts asleep on my shoulder. I yawn, and suddenly I feel so tired that I'm not sure I can walk home. But I do. I place Keio in her own bed and then walk back to my own house. I pull my dress and pendant off, but leave my bracelet on. Maybe someday I'll give it Keio.

When she's ready.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I hold two items in my hands that I haven't used for Jedi purposes for fourteen years. My lightsabers. Keio stares at them like they are the most amazing things she's ever seen. Which might be true.

"There are many forms of lightsaber combat and styles. I'm unsure if I will be able to identify yours. When you are ready, we will buy a lightsaber for you off the black market."

Then, I change my life with one click of a button.

The green of my main lightsaber lights the room in an eerie glow. It feels beautiful in my hand. A part of me that has been lost for a very long time. An involuntary giggle comes out. I click the lightsaber off and then carefully hand it to Keio.

"Be careful. If you were at the Temple, you would start out with a weak training blade. Open it when you're ready. And…"

"What?" Keio asks anxiously.

"…Please don't stab me, alright?"

She smiles a nervous grin and then closes her eyes. She takes several deep breaths and becomes one with the Force mentally. Her focus is beautiful. Then she holds the ignited blade in her hand. She looks just like Barriss. Even though she's never held a lightsaber before, you would never believe it. Yes, the lightsaber is too big for her, but she's a Jedi. In her heart and mind. She clicks the lightsaber off and sinks to the ground. Using the Force, she gives me the lightsaber.

"That was AWESOME!" she squeals.

I smile, remembering my first time with a lightsaber. My reaction was pretty much the same.

"You ready for meditation?" I ask.

She sighs. "Yes."

We sit with our legs crisscrossed.

"KeKe. You will see scary things. It will be sad and confusing. If you come out, wake me from my trance and we will talk, okay?"

Keio nods and we sink into the Force.

The familiar feeling of the Force is comforting. Images suddenly flow down onto me. I struggle, but then I catch ahold again. I search for more Jedi, but then it hits me. What if us using the Force is sending out a signal? A signal that the Sith can pick up? I start withdrawing from the Force when I hear a gasp from Keio. Part of me senses the door being knocked down and several forms rushing into the house. I stand, regaining my consciousness. Keio knocks my table across the figures. Stormtroopers. They found us! I ignite my lightsaber and run at them, killing the first one.

Suddenly, I hear a gasp and a thud. I turn to see my beautiful KeKe lying on the ground. I run to her. Blood stains her shirt and her knowing eyes are shattered in pain.

"Keio. This is all my fault. I should have never endangered you." I begin to cry, my tears trickling onto her sweet face.

"No... No… Ahsoka. You made me whole. You made me something better." She whispers.

Suddenly I'm being pulled away by the Stormtroopers. I scream, my arms reaching out to my sweet, dying KeKe. I rip my way from their gasp and fall to the ground. I crawl to Keio's body and touch her still warm cheek. A blue mist comes from her mouth and I feel her breath leave. A Stormtrooper knocks me in the head with the butt of his gun and the world disappears.

Keio, the Force sensitive child that had saved me, has fallen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Who else cried (either inside or outside) when Keio died? I did, and I'm the writer! I don't know, I just felt connected to this cute little girl. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please leave a little lovin' down below. Thanks!

~Zoe Maddox


	4. Always

Hey, everybody! Yes, this chapter took forever, but school is quite consuming.

This chapter has a bit of a back story: Okay, not so long ago in a galaxy not that far away... I was sitting on the couch with my little brother and sister watching Star Wars the Clone Wars and being the little Star Wars freak I am I thought about Ahsoka and her reaction to meeting Darth Vader. This was before I knew about Fanfiction, but this image has been in my mind forever.

Enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Four: Always

Keio.

What could I have done?

Keio.

It's my fault.

Keio.

She will live on in the Force.

Keio.

All my fault.

I feel the world reappear around me slowly. First, the cold metal under my body that seems to seep into my heart. Next, the bright lights that make it impossible to see. Last, the cell so similar to the one on Coruscant that I almost pass out again. Sitting up, the last moments before the darkness came come flooding back to me so fast and devastating that I throw up right there.

Keio. I killed her. I might as well have stabbed her with my lightsaber. She could have lived for years and married some handsome guy and had thirteen adorable children… With no interference from me. But, no. I had to 'help' her. I had to help her discover her curse that would slaughter her. I led her into its hands.

She will live on in the Force. That is definite. I hope she meets the great Jedi of my time. May the Force be with her.

Stormtroopers. How did they find me? We never have the Empire here. Did someone report me? No, I haven't done anything criminal. Plus, Arisi is always laid back on the holidays. It has to be the Sith sensing me. Which wouldn't have happened if I didn't use the Force.

Why did they shoot Keio and not me? I was the more dangerous of the two of us. I had the lightsabers and Keio was the innocent, harmless one. And, since they didn't kill me then, does that mean they'll kill me soon? I am a Force sensitive individual. They have murdered all of the Force sensitive people, Jedi or not. Why didn't they kill Keio and me together?

It's all too much and I close my eyes. The world slips away from my grasp and I fall from reality.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Get up!" a gruff voice yells at me.

Suddenly there are arms pulling on my body, standing me on my feet. A hazy image of Stormtroopers binding me in cuffs and dragging me out of my chamber fills my brain and I can't believe it. I must be dreaming. One of those horrible nightmares that rip at my sanity is all it is. But I can feel the heavy cuffs on my wrists and the floor sliding against my skin and the gloved hands of the Stormtroopers gripped tightly on my arms.

A cold shiver slithers down my spine. Something I haven't felt in many years… Something dark and evil but familiar.

I don't realize we've entered a large, dark chamber until the Stormtroopers throw me on my face in front of a throne looking thing. And sitting in it is a monster in black armor with a life support system and mask that completely covers its face.

Wait, who is this? The Force screams the name…

"Snips?" the labored voice says in bewilderment.

"Master?" My mouth drops open.

"You really did make it all this time." Anakin says with pride. No doubt. This is my Master.

"What happened to you?" I ask. I try to move but two Stormtroopers hold my shoulders.

"Obi-Wan pushed me into the lava on Mustafar and mauled me. Sidious saved me." I feel his anger loud and clear in the Force.

"Anakin, I'm…"

"It's Darth Vader."

Darth? That means he's a Sith.

"No! Anakin!" I feel my insides burn.

"Take her away."

I scream. It's like losing Anakin all over again. "Anakin! No! What about everything we fought for?"

The Stormtroopers drag me away as I scream. They drop me on floor and the door slides shut. I scream for all the lost Jedi. For Rex. For Keio. For Anakin. I can't deal with this. I won't. Warm tears wash down my cheeks as I lay on the ground.

Please, please, please, let me wake up.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I stare at the black wall. My life is over. They will drag me away and shoot me until I'm dead. And I'll let them. I will plead them to kill me. I will smile as the bullets obliterate my shattered life. I was shattered, and they will break me. There is nothing left to live for. Keio is gone. My fellow Jedi are waiting for me. But, what about…

"This moment is the only thing that kept me alive all these years."

My breathe catches. I turn slowly…

Suddenly I feel those familiar lips that I craved for so long on mine. It's not just a gentle kiss that we would share after a long day; it's a hungry, needy kiss. It's passionate and filled with so much love that I feel lightheaded. I feel his hands holding me as close as they can get me. Neither of us can bear to pull away. It's as if this is a wild dream that we will wake up from feeling shattered as always. We pull away at the same time, breathing heavy, the room tipping.

I run my hand down his jawbone, trying not to cry.

"Are you real?" I ask, whimpering.

"I'm not sure. I feel pretty real. Are you real? Will you be here when I wake up or will I wake to a cold barrack with the sinking feeling again?" he says, holding me to his chest.

"I will be here for you. Will you be there for me?" I whisper.

He presses his fingers to his forehead and then he presses them to my temple.

"Always."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

And our favorite clone trooper is back on the scene! Was my reaction of Ahsoka on Kieo's death realistic? How about finding out about Anakin? Did Rex and Ahsoka react correctly in seeing each other after being apart for fourteen years? Leave your thoughts and lovin' in the review section below!

Thanks,

~Zoe Maddox


	5. A Jedi's Will

Oh. My. Gosh. It has been forever. School has been worse than a cave full of Gundarks. Not that I would know what a cave full of Gundarks would be like... Whatever. I missed you guys so much! I love this story and it makes me sad not to write it for so long.

Enjoy!

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox

P.S.- I don't own Star Wars. Sorry. Bummer, right?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Five: A Jedi's Will

I wake to the cell with a dazed smile upon my face. It is an impossible moment for me. Rex. For a second the smile sinks off my face, the moment where my body braces for the pain of a dream. But, I still feel his soft lips on mine, his gloved hands holding me close, and his fingers touching my temple. I have a purpose now. A place in the dark and vast universe.

Everything seems lighter and happier now. The small cell isn't so scary and the lights seem to be warm and welcoming. I take the tray of gray food and imagine each piece is something yummy. And it isn't hard to escape when I think about my first moments with Rex in fourteen years.

As soon as I heard his voice, I couldn't believe it. But then he kissed me and my doubt was removed. I remember kissing him until I felt the world swirl around me. Fourteen years hasn't dulled that burning feeling that we share for each other. I didn't let go of him those few minutes he was there, afraid I would blink and my house would reappear. He couldn't stay long- he didn't want anyone to get suspicious. I would have given everything to have one of these moments before now; it would have made everything a bit more bearable. It took all his will to leave.

Before I can finish my brain looking mush, the door slides open. For a wonderful moment, I think it is Rex. Instead it is a squad of Stormtroopers. I go with them willingly. They surround me like bodyguards. Wrong word, more like the bars of a cage. Suddenly, a horrible feeling crashes into my gut and I stumble into one of the armored men. I stand up quickly, but the darkness that surrounds me is cold and leaves me breathless.

The Stormtroopers force me to my knees and two hold my shoulders. The rest stand behind us.

A seemingly ancient man sits in a large, black chair. His eyes are an alert yellow, swallowing anything good and light.

Sidious.

"Oh, isn't it the little rebel? The run-away?" he cackles.

"Isn't it the fake little bantha fodder eating jacka…" I begin.

"Ahsoka, show your respect to the Emperor of the Universe." Anakin scolds.

I spit at their feet.

"A feisty one, isn't she?" Sidious says to Anakin.

"She always has been." Anakin says in a strained voice.

"So," Sidious says casually, "How did you evade me for so long?"

My lips open slightly and then snap closed quickly. What if there is a specific way that the Force sensitive people are surviving? What if survival is achieved by neglecting the Force? I press my lips together tightly. I will not reveal my fellow brothers and sisters.

"How did you evade me for so long?" He asks, his voice becoming impatient.

I stare into his cold, yellow eyes.

"How?" he screams. He sends out a bolt of Force lightning that strikes me in the chest. I scream, the hot, ripping sensation destroying my body.

"I thought you said she would be cooperative." Sidious growls to Anakin.

"I though… after everything…" Anakin stumbles.

"Enough."

The Stormtroopers hold me upright again. Sidious is no longer smiling.

"Let's start with a new question. Why did you ever leave the Jedi Order? Only twenty people have ever done that in the history of the Jedi."

I know the answer to this question. The true, deep answer.

_Because the Jedi no longer stood for peace. _

_Because I needed to see the real Republic. _

_Because they betrayed me, a Padawan, a friend._

_Because I didn't trust them anymore._

Instead of telling him why, I glare at , I see a flash of light and then I feel so much pain that black dots appear in front of my eyes. I fall from the Troopers' grasp and I don't even feel the ground when I hit it. The Stormtroopers pull me back up. I feel the slightest squeeze from the hand on my right shoulder. My head spins, and I'm not sure if I was hallucinating the squeeze.

Sidious stands up from his black throne. He steps carefully until he is inches away from my face, his horrible yellow eyes bearing into mine. I feel his cold, death scented breath on my face.

"You may have escaped the fate of the Jedi, you may have eluded me, and you may think you are brave, but you are nothing compared to me." He hisses.

I try to ram my montrals into his face, but he is too fast. He laughs an evil cackle that sends a cold shiver slithering down my back.

"Leave us." He commands. Even Anakin leaves with a flick of his hand.

When everyone is gone, he sighs and sits back down.

"Maul. Dooku. Vader. Anakin did not turn out like I wanted. He was burnt to a crisp… He is still useful, but he has his limits. But you…" he looks at me as he pauses, "You could be a great apprentice."

"But there can only be two…" I gasp. "What are you going to do to Anakin?"

"I'll arrange some accident." He says simply, as if discussing the weather.

I scowl. "You monster! You will dispose of me in a heartbeat when I become less than 'perfect'."

"Enough." He presses a button on his throne and suddenly I am being dragged away from the monster that destroyed my precious little Keiko. My Jedi friends. Everything I knew.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yes, it was short, but I had a bit of free time and thought that escaping to a galaxy far, far away...

Remember to leave a bit of lovin' down below. It so nice to be able to come home from a long day at school and be able to read all your comments and see all the new followers.

Thank you!

~Zoe Maddox


	6. Remember When?

Hey, everyone. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I come home from school and read all the comments and it gives me enough smiles for a week. I hope you all are doing great. This is a bit of a short chapter, but I feel bad about not having a chapter out in like forever. Keep giving great reviews!

Also, make sure you check out my new story, Tears of the Stars.

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Six: Remember When?

I stand next to Sidious, two red lightsabers in my hands. Keiko stands in front of us crying, begging, and I jump and slice her head off. Next comes Rex, looking ashen in his old armor. I stab him through the heart. Barriss kneels before me as I murder her. Plo Koon raises his hands up to stop me as I slice him in half. Person after person falls to my blades, my anger. Sidious's laughs echo in my head.

I sit up gasping, the whole cell spinning. I lie back down and hold myself in a ball until the swinging stops. I rub my eyes and sit up, my stomach and head protesting.

Sidious keeps me alive so I can become his apprentice. I've been taught that Sith are evil. But. But. But. I could become the Empress of the Universe. I could be the most power thing anybody has seen. Anakin could join Padme. I could have Rex. I could be everything. What was stopping me?

My sanity. My Jedi side.

Suddenly the door slides open and I curse under my breath. I thought I might have a bit more time before they slaughtered me.

Instead, I feel his arms pulling me close to his chest. I hear his helmet hit the ground and I feel his lips on mine. We stay like this, in perfect harmony, until he pulls away.

"We need to talk." He says as he places me lightly on my bed. I look deep into those amber eyes that are like sticky waves of sap.

"A lot of things can happen in fourteen years, huh?" I laugh.

He smiles. Then he takes my hands into his. They are soft and strong.

"How are you not dead? Your rapid cell…" I start.

"You'd be surprised what the second in command to the Emperor can get." He grimaces.

"You're here, and that's good, right?" I say as I kiss his jawline.

"Yes." He pauses before he begins his story. "After you left, it all went downhill from there. Order 66…" He gasps, face twisting in pain. "I stayed with the life I know. I thought I could find you better if I stayed with the military. Every day I was terrified that your body would come in. Years and years passed by and I followed Anakin. He put me through some operations so that now I will live for about seventy more years. We talked about you. The clones that rejoined and I. We all wondered where you went. Would you be killed because you were a former Jedi? Then Anaki... I mean Darth Vader sent us to this little water world in the Gordian Reach. He gave us specific coordinates and told us to kill all Force individuals except for the former Jedi. We were confused… Until we bashed down the door. As soon as I saw your lightsabers, I smiled. It was all I could do not to kiss you right there and then. The new guy on our squad shot the little girl and then you killed him. Bly was the one that knocked you out. I… I was the one who squeezed your shoulder when Darth Sidious was questioning you."

"I wondered. But the pain was so much…" I explain.

"It's okay." He stares into my eyes for a second then asks, "How old are you?"

I laugh. "Thirty."

"Thirty? No way." He says as he pokes me in the ribs.

"Yes way." I say.

"Tell me. Tell me about the 'real Republic'." He says, holding me in his arms.

And so I tell him. I tell him about the 'real' Republic and my travel to Barisoni and settling into Arisi. I tell him about Jis and working at the shop. And finally I tell him about my little KeKe. I begin to cry but I continue on. I tell him about everything since I've arrived here. When I finish, he kisses each tear away and holds me tight.

"Remember when we first met?" he asks.

I laugh. I do remember. I was just a child and he was a cute, intimidating captain in blue and white armor.

"And remember when we rescued Rotta?" I ask.

He smiles.

"Remember when you saved me from Grevious?"

We continue like this until he kisses me. I sit in his warm embrace.

"I dreamed of our little farm and children." I say suddenly.

He smiles. "Dreamed?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He laughs nervously, "Dreamed. I mean, we can have it. What is stopping us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the guards, the Sith lords…" I pause.

"It's just another mission we can accomplish."

I look up into his eyes, and feel something familiar inside my mind.

"I will follow you unto death."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed. Yes, there was a lot of kissing. Sorry. Please leave your lovin' in the review section below. Thanks!

Make sure to see my new story!

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox


End file.
